Ice Guys Finish Last
Ice Guys Finish Last is the eighth episode of Object Lockdown. It was released on June 28, 2018. Synopsis In this episode, two contestants will say their last goodbyes to the game. After the elimination, the contestants are flown to the mainland to compete in their next action-packed challenge! Who will win? Who will finish last? Who will… um… get hit by a tree? Before Intro'' '' The episode starts with a zoom towards Bottle, Grassy, Painty, and M&M conversing with each other about how they haven't decided on an alliance leader, with M&M then stating that they don't need roles, stating that it would be something Snowboard would do. Paint Palette then states that it would help keep the alliance organized. Grassy then volunteers to be the leader, then Bottle asks Grassy why they would need to "look cool" and states that they need a strong leader. Then, an argument between Bottle and Grassy ensues relating to "what matter most." M&M then questions what's up with the both of them. Paint Palette then states how she hates to imagine what it would be like seeing him get eliminated. M&M then questions that, and brags a bit about how his newest album beat BMX's on the charts. Paint Palette then tells M&M that just because he's popular with the rap community doesn't mean he's popular with the viewers. M&M simply states that he'll be fine. After arguing with Grassy, Bottle states that she would be the ideal leader, with Grassy being seen mumbling about Bottle being the leader. Bucket and Diamond then walk up to M&M, with Diamond telling him it's time for their Band practice. M&M then asks about the whole "Band" thing since he wasn't informed by Bucket. Diamond then told M&M that her and Bucket thought that he would be a great vocalist, with M&M agreeing to that, and practicing with them. After M&M left, Grassy is seen feeling a bit aggravated that he just walked off, stating that it seemed off, and thought that he would side with Diamond and Bucket. Paint Palette then told him that she was sure it would't happen, and said that they could have friends outside the alliance, which Grassy says so, but remains suspicious of M&M. The Lockdown Session The Lockdown session starts with Lock welcoming the eight contestants on the danger team back to what she calls the "elimination void." Umbrella then calls her nickname for the area generic, with Lock then telling her to shut up, and tells her she made it herself. Shortly after, it is announced that 5,382 total votes were cast, and quickly gets onto the likes. It is then revealed that Yarn had received the most likes, and she is then given a pair of mittens, thanking Lock for it. Umbrella then brutally interrupts Yarn, telling Lock to simply continue, since she stated that she has "places to be" which Lock grudgingly agrees to. Hot Sauce and Bucket were the first two declared safe, having only 82 dislikes each. Eventually, Yarn, Berry, and M&M are also declared safe. However after hearing how many dislikes he got, M&M says that he only deserves at least 4 votes, also stating that the viewers were disliking him as a joke. (which isn't exactly so) The Bottom three consists of Can, Stop Sign, and Umbrella. Stop Sign immediately states that he should not be there, targeting Yarn once again, simply for bringing the "wrong" supplies. Hot Sauce then comes to Yarn's defense, telling him that he was the one who had destroyed their house, with Stop Sign then stating that he had destroyed it due to their "lack of teamwork." Lock then interrupts, telling everyone to stop bickering over a knocked over sandcastle, with her then showing the results, revealing that both Stop Sign and Umbrella had been locked down. (with Stop Sign being eliminated with a record amount of votes) Umbrella and Stop Sign are then kicked into what looks to be a void, likely leading to the Seaside apartments. With Stop Sign threatening to arrest Lock for "violating Code 63 - Section B." Lock almost forgets to also drop Snowboard and Cone into the void, and then does so, with her then stating that she loves kicking people into the void. Plane Ride Fire Extinguisher announces that it's time for the next challenge. Pumpkin asks if it's a cosplay challenge, stating that he's been working on his for months. Fire Extinguisher then says that the challenge will take place on the mainland, and the contestants will have to take his private jet, which turns out to be junky, as windows are broken, seats are missing, and mold is everywhere, according to Diamond. Fire Extinguisher then, in return, says that it is a five star aircraft, which Diamond then remarks, "out of 100...". Milky remarks that she is glad she got an aisle seat, unlike Acorn, who is sitting between Cherry and Pumpkin, and hyperventilating. Circle remarks that he feels the same. He then asks Banana what he is reading, who replies, "This airplane magazine!", and Circle calls it dumb, and points out he is reading it upside-down. Banana turns it the right way, says it sucks, and throws it away. Berry asks where Sun is, and Sun is shown near the Baggage, replying, "I couldn't find a seat". Fire Extinguisher then says that they are landing, and the plane lands near "Mount Frappamanccino". The Challenge Explanation Fire Extinguisher welcomes the contestants to Mount Frappamanccino, and says it is responsible for the death of over 70 objects every year. Teapot remarks that that's a nice thought, and Acorn says that he prefers that over Pumpkin's cosplay, who says that it must be burned into his retinas, as every time he blinks he sees it. Acorn blinks, and screams. Fire Extinguisher says that for this challenge, they will be breaking up the teams, because the contestants will be in pairs. Notebook asks why, and Fire Extinguisher replies that the challenge will be a three legged skiing competition. He then says they couldn't afford skis for everyone, so they had to improvise. He says that each pair will have one pair of skis. Each member will have one foot secured into the ski, and the skis will be attached to each other. The teams have to ski down the mountain, and grab as many flags out of 10 as possible, but the color of the ski determines what color flag to grab. The 5 pairs that get the most flags will be immune, and the other five will be UFE. Can asks how he is supposed to grab flags without arms. Fire Extinguisher says that their flag count will be doubled, and the contestant with the arm will be grabbing the flags. Cherry says that she wants to be with Pumpkin. That is translated through a translator. However, Fire Extinguisher says that the randomizer is picking. The teams are Hot Sauce and Yarn, Berry and Cherry, Circle and Banana, M&M and Bucket, Pumpkin and Dollar & George, Grassy and Bottle, Diamond and Notebook, Milky and Teapot, Acorn and Sun, and Paint Palette and Can. Dollar sarcastically says "Great, I'm with this idiot," saddening Pumpkin. The Challenge The challenge starts off with Can and Paint Palette. Can remains pessimistic about the challenge, while Paint Palette is enthusiastic. Bucket and M&M start, and so do Circle and Banana. M&M and Bucket suggest names for their band, with Bucket constantly rejecting them. Banana asks what "this stuff falling out of the sky" is, with Circle replying "It's snow, Banana." Banana asks if it's edible. Circle says that it is, but he shouldn't eat it, but gets cut off by Banana eating it, and missing a flag. Circle yells at Banana, who says he forgot about the challenge. Circle sighs. Acorn tells Sun that they have to get moving, who asks how he will get the skis on without legs. Acorn tells him to put his arm through it. They push off. Sun notices a flag up ahead, and stretches out to grab it. He grabs it, but something goes wrong and Sun is unable to fly. Acorn remarks that he is on his own now. Cherry says that "This is gonna be fun!" Berry asks why Cherry talks backwards, and Cherry tells her a little, but gets interrupted by Berry, saying that she didn't understand a thing. Cherry then asks herself why she even bothers. Bottle has a plan, but Grassy tunes her out, and throws a snowball at Diamond. Bottle yells at Grassy that that wasn't part of the plan, and Grassy sarcastically apologizes. Yarn and Hot Sauce talk about the elimination, and how they hate Stop Sign. Yarn then says she is afraid of skiing, and Hot Sauce remarks that she doesn't look scared right then, and Yarn says she feels braver with Hot Sauce. Then Yarn yells out to watch out for the tree, which whacks Hot Sauce in the face, and causes him to be delirious. Banana says that he doesn't feel to good, and Circle says that he told him so. Banana thinks out loud that that yellow bit made him feel sick. Circle yells at Banana for being preoccupied with eating the snow instead of the challenge. Banana interrupts him, yelling at him to duck, which Circle doesn't, and a branch knocks his hat off. Banana says to focus on the challenge Circle then yells, "So now you care!" George feels nostalgic about skiing in Maine, and Pumpkin asks if that is a type of Burrito. Dollar yells that that doesn't make any sense, and calls him a dumpling. Pumpkin says that he isn't a dumpling, he's a pony. Dollar asks for Pumpkin to stop talking to him. George says that Pumpkin can talk to him, and calls him a "Pumpling". Dollar says that he is surrounded by idiots. Milky awkwardly makes conversation with Teapot, and thinks that Circle was right, and that she really is boring. Milky points out a flag, snapping her out of her trance, and the team grabs it. Teapot says that they make a good team. Silent, yet good. Grassy gets competitive about getting flags, and is upset when Bottle has more. Grassy asks how, and Bottle says it's not that surprising, as they are not halfway down the mountain yet. Then Bottle points out a flag and Grassy grabs it. Acorn asks how Sun is doing, who is in shock. Sun grabs another flag, but it doesn't come loose, and the pair is slingshotted back to Teapot and Milky, who they crash in to, and make a giant snowball. Bucket and M&M are discussing the name of the band, and Bucket notices the snowball and yells out, "Giant Snowball!" M&M says that that's a good name and they are sucked up into the snowball. Dollar & George and Pumpkin are inside the snowball and they fight. Berry and Cherry fall in. Hot Sauce and Yarn and Bottle and Grassy race to the finish in order to not get smashed by the snowball. Notebook and Diamond and Can and Paint Palette are already there with Fire Extinguisher. The 5 notice the snowball, and it appears that Hot Sauce, Yarn, Grassy and Bottle are barely in front of it. Suspenseful music plays. The 5 already at the bottom's faces are full of suspense. Grassy puts his shades on, and the pair barely makes it. So do Hot Sauce and Yarn. The Snowball hits them anyway, as well as the 2 groups already there and Fire Extinguisher. Pumpkin says it was fun and he wants to do it again, but Berry disagrees. Fire Extinguisher asks how they got in a giant snowball, and Acorn blames it all on Sun. Diamond asks if that was everyone, but they spot Circle and Banana coming down. Circle is crying over his lost hat, and Banana sits there comforting him, but looks like he doesn't want to. Diamond makes fun of Circle, and Circle yells at her to stop making fun of him. Fire Extinguisher tells everybody to drop their flags in the dispenser and the flags are counted. Challenge Results Fire Extinguisher congratulates Bottle and Grassy for getting all ten flags and they high-five. They get first. Yarn and Hot Sauce got nine, and they get second. Paint Palette and Can get third with 8, Notebook and Diamond get fourth with 8, Sun and Acorn get fifth with 7, Berry and Cherry get sixth with 7, Milky and Teapot get 7th with 6, M&M and Bucket get 8th with 5, Circle and Banana get 9th with 4, and Pumpkin and Dollar & George get 10th with 2. Can, getting third, gets a little more optimistic. UFE are Berry, Cherry, Milky, Teapot, M&M, Bucket, Circle, Banana, Pumpkin, and Dollar & George. Dollar can't wait to go home to take a nap. George agrees. Stinger In the Lockdown Hotel, Yarn is looking at her journal, at a page, labeled "At the beach <3". It is a picture of her and Hot Sauce. Berry asks what Yarn is doing up so late. Yarn stammers, closes the book, and says "Nothing!" Berry tells her to go to sleep, as she can't sleep with the lights on. Yarn says "sure", and Berry lies down. Yarn puts the book in a drawer, and turns off the light. Gallery File:OLD8-Screenshot-1.png|The Allince Sitting Down File:OLD8-Screenshot-2.png|Grassy and Bottle arguing who should be the leader File:OLD8-Screenshot-3.png|M&M`s Most Popular Raps File:OLD8-Screenshot-4.png|Grassy and Bottle showing why they should be the leader on a chalkboard File:OLD8-Screenshot-5.png|Likes File:OLD8-Screenshot-6.png|Yarn doesn’t care about Umbrellas Opinion about mittens File:OLD8-Screenshot-7.png|Dislikes part 1 File:OLD8-Screenshot-9.png|Dislikes part 2 File:OLD8-Screenshot-10.png|Bottom 3 worry (Except Stop Sign) File:OLD8-Screenshot-11.png| Dislikes part 3 (Final part) File:OLD8Screenshot1.png|Scared Acorn File:OLD8Screenshot2.png|Firey Ripoff File:OLD8Screenshot3.png|Paint Pallete Trivia * Episode 8 is currently the longest Object Lockdown episode to date. * Episode 8 was the first episode to release in June. * This marks the first episode where YearsAnimations assisted in writing. * Stop Sign has been eliminated with the highest percentage of dislikes out of any contestant, having 48.43% of the dislikes, beating Moon's previous record, at 40.86%. * This episode took the longest to make, taking 257 days. (8 months and 2 weeks) ** This episode only beats The Cream of the Crop by 17 days in terms of length between episodes. * This episode is the first in the series to not contain any new or cameo characters. Goofs * At 4:55, Both Pumpkin and Acorn appear to be floating above their seats instead of sitting directly on them. * Cherry and Berry get 7 flags, yet armless people's flags are doubled. Berry is armless, and there is no way to double something to get seven, unless they got 3.5 flags. * At 11:55, M&M and Bucket switched places Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:New episodes